Star Wars Shooting Stars
by Orator31
Summary: Set after Claudia Gray's "Lost Stars", pick up with the adventures of Thane Kyrell and Ciena Ree as they are tasked with a dangerous mission to locate the last remnants of the Empire. But is the Empire truly on its last legs?


**So this is just a story that I needed to write because I fell in love with Claudia Gray's "Lost Stars", it really reinvigorated my love for the galaxy far far away. For those of you who are my followers of my other stories, I promise that I haven't given up on them, but I am currently looking for a full-time job, and writing my first ever feature length script. So it may be a while for those of you who love my story "Young Justice Shadow of the Red Hood", but I promise that I will get back with those (probably when season three of YJ comes out).**

Chapter 1

 **Seven months after the Battle of Jakku**

 **Corusant**

Even though he strode through Imperial Cruiser with the confidence of a seasoned veteran, Nash Windrider was nervous as he made his way to the bridge of the Executor-class Star Destroyer, _The Dominator_. The young Commander had been working on his TIE interceptor when he received a transmission telling him that he had to meet with Admiral Pax on the bridge. Pax was strong and disciplined leader who was mainly responsible for the ensuring that Corusant was now flooded with a large fleet of Star Destroyers, each awaiting its next orders.

As Nash entered the bridge, he was granted with a view of some the Destroyers floating around through the mirrors. The sight alone was enough to bring a swell of pride that filled inside of Nash. _Even with the death of the Emperor and Lord Vader, the Empire will continue its fight to smite the rebellion_ , he thought.

"Such an impressive fleet isn't it?" a masculine voice said.

Nash was brought out of his thoughts, and turned his head to the center of the bridge. Standing there was a man dressed in a highly decorated Imperial naval uniform. He looked to be in his early fifties and though his face had no blemishes, he had the appearance of a hardened veteran. The man eyeballed Nash with superiority. Nash stood at attention as the man strolled up to him.

"Commander Windrider reporting for duty," Nash said. "I was told to come and speak with you Admiral Pax."

"At ease Commander," Pax said with dark smile. "I must say that I am impressed that a soldier with such skill could be someone so young."

"Thank you sir," Nash replied. "I credit everything to my superior, she was the best soldier that the Empire will ever have."

"Ah yes, the loss of Captain Ree was truly devastating one," Pax nodded in agreement. "But I did not ask you here to reminisce about the fallen. I have a mission for you."

"A mission, sir?" Nash curiously asked.

"Indeed," Pax said as he turned around and strolled towards the front of the bridge. "As you know, we have lost a great deal of our manpower thanks to the destruction of the second Death Star and that disaster over Jakku."

Nash nodded in sorrow. Like many in the remaining forces, he too had lost a great deal of those close to him, including Berisse and… Ciena. Her heroic sacrifice was necessary to ensure that the Rebel scum did not take The Inflictor, but it still left him with a hollow feeling that now that she was gone. Especially since he felt he was so close finally getting her to come around to his feelings, and getting over that traitorous rat Kyrell.

But his vengeance against Kyrell would come soon enough, if some lucky imperial already hadn't already blasted that bantha fodder out of the sky.

"Commander Windrider, are you still listening?" Pax, in a stern tone, once again brought Nash out of his musings, causing the young man to bow his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," Nash said expecting the worse. However, it never came.

"Good, because I would not like my newest Captain to be so absent minded."

That caught Nash's attention, causing him to spring back up into standing straight up into attention. He stared at Pax in confusion, causing the Admiral to smirk as if he had given Nash his first speeder bike.

"Sir?" Nash called.

"Why everyone was focused on the fact that our Emperor had crafted a second battle station, the nearly hundred other secret projects that had been commissioned," Pax said. "I have acquired the location of numerous of these projects. And with their aid we will finally crush the Rebellion before they can create expand their illegitimate government."

This had intrigued Nash. A way to turn the tide against those vile mongrels under the might of the Empire was quite the lovely thought. Smiling with confidence, Nash replied, "Whatever you need me to do sir, I am willing to do my part."

"Good, because you will captain a new prototype Star Destroyer," Pax said. "It is a highly classified design that was modified from an older model used by the Separatist alliance. Using this ship, you will scour the planets in the mid rim in order to, um, 'recruit' the future generation of stormtrooper. If you encounter any resistance, Rebel or otherwise, you have my permission to terminate with extreme prejudice."

The only thing darker than that command was Nash's twisted smile.

 **Yavin**

The base at Yavin had probably had to be Thane's favorite in the New Republic. He could understand that when it was just the Rebellion, they had chosen this system as their main base. Mild weather, lush green forests, and fantastic temples that could fit dozens of ships, It was a military paradise.

Currently he was sitting in his X-Wing as his old friend Brill was working on the engine. It wasn't that Thane didn't know how to fix up his own ship, but he did admit that Brill was a better mechanic than he was. So here he was sitting his own ship, mindlessly fiddling with his steering controls to avoid boredom. After what seemed like forever, Thane noticed that Brill had made her way up to the cockpit.

"Finished," she said with a smile. "I tuned up the engine so you're going to get a lot more kick out it now. Come on, flip the switch and see for yourself."

"Alright, alright, calm down," Thane said as he did as he was ordered. As soon as the fighter came to life, it roared with the fury of a Rathtar.

Thane worked the controls to see that in fact every system in the fighter was working in optimal levels. He turned to Brill with a goofy smile on his face. Leaping out of the cockpit, Thane lifted up the Tarsunt engineer in a hug and spun her around, much to Brill's annoyance.

"Brill, you are a genius," Thane cheered as he continued to spin her. "My ship's purring like Varactyl hatchling."

"I'm glad to hear that my work is appreciated," Brill said, "now put me down, before I have to whack you with my wrench."

Thane laughed as he gently placed his friend down on the ground, before facing any punishment. Despite her threat, Brill couldn't help but smile warmly at her goofball of a friend. She had only really known Thane when he was a mopey, disillusioned pilot who had deserted the Empire and believed that the only woman he had ever loved was gone from him forever. Of course she and the rest of the Mighty Oak Apocalypse had no idea about the latter, but she had always sensed there was something he was hiding from them. It was good to see him finally smiling.

A voice in the distance broke their laughter, "Don't you have somewhere to be lover boy?"

Both Thane and Brill turned to look towards the entrance of the hangar, where a young human woman stood with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about Kendy?" Thane asked in confusion. "I don't have any assignments today."

"Oh well I guess there's no worries then," Kendy said as she stepped closer. "I guess Ciena doesn't have to worry about you trying yet again to convince her to renounce the Empire and join the Republic today."

Hearing these words, Thane's smile vanished and his eyes shot open as wide as his helmets vizor. He had nearly forgotten that visiting hours had just started. Moving like he was being chased by a large nexu, Thane sprinted around Kendy and out of the hangar. Both Kendy and Brill watched with bemused expressions.

"He's never going to give up on that girl is he?" Brill asked as she shook her head.

"Nope, he really won't" Kendy agreed.

Despite being in the hand of her enemy and the refusal to comply with them, Ciena Ree found that live as a prisoner under the Rebellion was actually quite peaceful. After her liver had completely healed, she has much more time for other activities while in her cell. She had been able to convice he guards to bring her numerous types of reading material. Currently she was working her way through _The Shadow of the Empire_ by Boz Kato.

As she finished one particular page, she heard the distinct sound male boots tapping towards her. Looking up from her book she was greeted by the site of Thane, hunched over as he tried to regain his breath. As he lifted his head up to try and give her his best cocky smile, she couldn't help but begin to giggle.

"You're late," she said as her laughter subsided. "I think being with these rebels is giving you poor sense of time."

"Well I do enjoy getting more shut eye," Thane said as he stood up and walked towards the cell entrance. "You're looking breath taking as usual."

It was a tired old line that he used nearly every single time that he came to visit her, but it was something in the way that Thane said it that made Ciena feel warm. Though she was still upset with him for not allowing her to give her life in Jakku, she had to admit that is was always a bright spot in her day when he arrived at her cell.

"So any chance today that I could convince you to renounce the Empire and join the New Repbulic?" Thane asked. "It would really help your case in your trial."

"I'm sorry Thane, but I just can't trust the New Republic," Ciena replied as she looked away. "The Empire was wrong, I see that now, but how can you tell if the New Republic will be any better."

There was a small pause.

"I honestly can't say that it'll be better," Thane replied. "I trust my unit, I trust the generals, and trust that Mon Mothma will be able to lead us into a new age of peace. But I'm sure that somewhere down the line, someone will try to tear it all down again. I just don't know when."

Ciena was surprised, Thane really had grown up from being that small boy on Jelucan. "Why hasn't my trial occurred yet?" she asked.

"We've been a bit busy at the moment," Thane said.

"Hunting down the last of the Empire, yes?" Ciena asked, to which Thane didn't need to reply since she already knew the answer. "Once they've finished, they'll decide my punishment."

Ciena looked at Thane, and saw that gone was his goofy smile, replaced by an expression of determination.

"I'm going to make an oath to you Ciena," Thane said. "No matter what happens, no matter if you decide to do, I will find a way to get you out of this cell."

Ciena believed that he could, and he would find a way. But whether or not he would be successful, that was another story.

 **So let me know what you think of chapter 1. If you haven't read Lost Stars yet, I really suggest you do, because it is now one of my favorite novels that I have had the pleasure of reading. Once again, please Fav, follow, and give me a comment.**


End file.
